As I Promised
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: Five years ago, they lost the one person they thought they'd always have with them. After all this time, and so many obsticals, could it finally be the year that Blaine finds love again? Could this mystery man, be a comfort in the tenors life, so long after the passing of his husband? Is this a sign from Kurt, that he wants Blaine to love again? Sequel to From Past to Present.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: For those of you who remember, there is a story, that I think alot of people read, called _From Past to Present _and I always said i'd do a sequel to that story. So, i know it's only short, but this is just a basic introduction to the story, in the form of a prologue, that I think gets the basic gist of the title story. If you haven't read _From Past to Present, _then I suggest you check that story out, otherwise this may not make any sense. To those who are fans of _FPTP, _I hope you'll join me through this story, and make suggestions as to what you'd like to see, or think should happen. I'm open to putting any idea in, provided it fits the story line, of course. I do not own Glee, only this story, and the ideas and all my other stories. I give you, As I Promised... Enjoy... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**As I Promised**

**Prologue**

He wasn't sure how long he stood outside the mansion for. It could have been days, months, years; even seconds... he'd never know how long it actually was... Quinn and called him this morning, to check on him, make sure he was okay, and the girls were doing okay. Wes and David were living with him on a semi-permanent basis, and he'd started recording again two years ago... today however... marked the five year anniversary... their thirteenth... Aliyah would be turning eleven and Renee was eight. But the atmosphere hadn't changed and even though the years had passed... there was still a hole in their family... Blaine knew it, the girls knew it, and even though they wouldn't admit it, Finn and Quinn knew it too. It was different now at Christmas. He hasn't seen many of the former New Directions in years. Rachel and Puck had deliberately stayed in contact... they weren't going to let him wallow away all alone in the big house, and let the girls see him like that. How can they not understand? It's been five years... five long, lonely years... every night when he climbs into their bed, the warmth that was usually there, isn't anymore... it's cold, and dark and feels as though nothing will ever change, or be the same again... he doesn't want it to be like that... he wants it to be the way that it was... he wishes for that every year, but the tombstone in the gardens tells him differently, and no matter how much Brittany wishes, or sings, or asks Rory... they can never go back to the way it was before... which is why Blaine found himself staring up at the mansion over the road from the gardens, and wondering how people can be so uncaring... he felt like throwing the bottle he was holding at the gate, but that would get him arrested, and he's already in the bad books with the Puckerman's and Hudson's.

He hasn't told anyone, but he memorised the words in the letter off by heart. He knows them better than his own music... somewhere along the way, he'd forgotten them. Two years ago, on this day, he was frantic, trying to find where he'd stored the last words he'd ever have form the love of his life... Rachel had found him on the floor in the study, curled up on the chair, wrapped in a blanket with nothing but the light from the fireplace illuminating the words on the page in his hand. It took him three years to be able to sing again... he refused to do it, because he didn't see that there was any reason. It's not like he could take it out on anyone... not the doctors, or Finn... he'd tried to do that, but the taller boy had just shut down and burst into tears, and the two spent the rest of the day doing what they'd been told at the end of the long three page letter _"Laugh, cry and smile that adorable smile". _He hadn't done that in a while either, but whenever he remembered those words, or saw them, he'd do it without thinking... it always used to be his downfall... during an argument, Kurt would always know when he was going to crack and give in, because he'd smile... it was one of the things he loved about the countertenor... how he knew him, better than anyone had before... even the distant relatives, or his own parents... Karofsky, shockingly, had been to see him just after Kurt's death... he'd been a little shocked, and was still in denial, so Wes and David did most of the talking... when he finally managed to say something, it was completely like it hadn't come from him... like someone foreign had invaded his voice box. Only it wasn't another extraterrestrial being, it was just the shell of the man he used to be... of the life he used to have... and may never have again... it's the one universal rule he'd made with Finn... on this day, they could do anything they wanted without judgement... the girls had chosen to go to school, meaning Blaine had the whole day to just wallow... or so he thought...

'You know, if you keep standing outside my house, I may have you arrested for stalking, or trespassing... or public intoxication...' a man who had appeared at the foot of the gate said, startling Blaine back into reality

'Do it... it will be the most fun I'll have today...' he replied, knowing Wes would literally kill him, but he'd stopped caring...

'Are you alright? Do you need me to call someone for you?' the man asked, now moving so he was standing in front of Blaine...

'No I'm...' there was a split second... he could have sworn that he saw... but then it was gone as quick as it came...

* * *

The man in front of him couldn't have been any older than he was. light brown hair, well dressed, glasses perched on his nose... it was like he'd stepped out of twentieth century England, what with the perfection that was radiating off of him... _oh my god this can't be happening... not today of all days... _Blaine thought, crossing the road quickly, and sprinting into the gardens without a second glance back at the man who had... well let's just say... appeared... it wasn't hard to locate Kurt's headstone... it was always covered with flowers... especially today... people would come and lay a flower on the anniversary... it was sweet, that so many people loved Kurt... some might say creepy... but Blaine just thought it was sweet. He collapsed to his knees, in front of the headstone, and put his head in his hands, finally letting the tears fall. He should call Finn to come and pick him up... it's probably the only way he's getting home... he doesn't want Mr. Charming can-I-call-anyone-for-you to know what's going on... not that he cares or anything... how could he possibly care? You only get one love of your life, and Kurt was it for him... he's not interested in another relationship... not even with the amount of pestering Rachel does in order to get him to go out with yet another person she's set him up with... pretty soon she's going to run out of gay men in New York and then she'll probably either start looking somewhere else, or simply give up... there can't seriously be that many... deciding against walking home, he pulled out his cell and text Finn... he was always off on this day, so he could rely his brother-in-law whenever or whatever was going on...

Just as his started raining, Finn pulled up to where Blaine was standing, looking anywhere but the gardens, trying to make out patterns from the rain. Blaine knew he hadn't gone to visit Kurt since he'd been buried, and he couldn't blame the man... it took him two years and almost three bottles of scotch to get him here... had he noticed, that mansion man was watching him, he might have seen the small similarity that had been so obvious before, but was pushed away, yet Blaine was more preoccupied with getting into the car and getting home... Finn didn't say anything. That's another agreement... if they don't have anything to talk about, they sit in silence, or have music playing... on this occasion, it's silence. Blaine notices that Finn has been crying, whether it's to do with today, or something else... he doesn't know... either way, it's their dark day... and nothing will change that... well... that's what they thought...

* * *

**To be continued... **


	2. After the Darkness, or Before the Light

**A/N: So, it's Chapter One. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. I introduced the Man in the Mansion. Lachlan. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens. I think this will only be a short story, because I don't want to ruin the memory that is _From Past to Present _so i think i'll limit it to about ten-maybe twelve chapters. Reviews will make me keep writing, so let me know what you think. If you're new to this story, you might want to read _From Past to Present _before you read this, it might not make sense otherwise. Thanks and enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter One: After the Darkness, or Before the Light**

Aliyah was helping Renee with her school work when Blaine got home, shaking off his jacket, and walking into the dining room, where his daughter's had spread themselves out, working together to help one another with whatever project they had to do. Blaine smiled; he couldn't help himself, especially when he saw his girls together like that. They both smiled and hugged him as he sat down beside them, watching Renee read through her book like a pro and hi-five her sister when she got it right. Wes and David were in the lounge, flipping through the channels on the TV, sitting a cushion apart, and Blaine wished that they would just cuddle with one another and get it over with. As he walks into the bedroom, thoughts of the man in the mansion fill his head, and he stops mid action, dropping the glass he was holding, and not hearing the smash, until Wes sprinted into the room, and grabbed his hand, which was fine, but it knocked Blaine back to reality. He had really been thinking about that guy... on this day... of all things... he wanted to wash his mind out with bleach... for thinking those thoughts on this day... he was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, not listening to anything Wes was saying, and ignoring the questions he was asking, instead, choosing to think of Kurt... that's what this day is about isn't it... Kurt... maybe the alcohol is beginning to mess with his mind? Maybe David is right... he's going to end up like one of those insane people, who need alcohol to function properly.

Blaine fell back onto the bed, and groaned as a pain shot through his head; alerting him to the rising migraine... that's because of the drinking... he can't deny that... hell, when Quinn found him passed out on the floor of his studio, he couldn't deny that... Renee and Aliyah had been so worried about him, slowly... slowly he's becoming a little more of himself, and Wes likes that his best-friend is coming back slowly. Of course, they're all sad about Kurt, but it has been five years... usually after five years, you begin to try and move on... Blaine hasn't dated anyone in that time... he just curls up in that room, hugging one of Kurt's shirts, and his pillow. MerBerry designs is still going strong, Blaine is making sure of that... he and Maddie and Finn... they won't let it fall apart... that would probably tip the poor tenor over the edge... he's already on the cusp of tipping, so holding himself together is the important thing... if that means keeping MerBerry alive, then that's what he'll do. Closing his eyes, Blaine tries to remember something about Kurt that will make him smile, and be able to face taking his girls to the grave again, but somehow... for some reason... his thoughts go back to that mansion, and he stands angrily, pacing back and forth, muttering words that no one can understand, under his breath, almost knocking David over when he enters the room to check that Blaine hasn't drowned himself or something. The shorter man flips his friend off, and heads back out to clean up the kitchen, knowing that when Quinn and Finn show up tomorrow, they aren't going to want to have to clean up a house that isn't theirs...

'Girls, can you go and get all of your washing and take it to the laundry for me please?' Blaine asked, kissing Aliyah's forehead, and Renee's cheek as he passed

'Sure papa,' Aliyah replied, following Renee out of the dining room

'I never thought I'd see the day those two would actually get along,' David said, laughing at the look on Blaine's face

'It's not the day to be making jokes David. Tomorrow maybe, not today... I have to take the girls to see their father, can you finish up for me?' Blaine asked

'Dude, it's pissing down rain out there... you sure you don't want...' David said, but stopped when he saw the look on Blaine's face, simply nodding and taking the dish-cloth from him

* * *

Blaine put the washing on, and helped the girls clean their rooms, folding each of their clothes, scattered around the floor of their respective rooms, before moving into his own room to make the bed, and hang and fold things, accidentally knocking over the wedding photo of the nightstand, and stopping to make sure it wasn't broken, sitting on the floor, against the bed, hand resting on the picture, a small smile on his face. That had been one of the best days of his life... if he closed his eyes; he could hear Kurt reciting the vows he'd written, just for that occasion...

'_I think we've shown everyone that it doesn't matter who you love, that it's okay to be yourself... I remember the day you fell for me, and when you kissed me, I knew it was real, and that, all those feelings I'd been harbouring for months were finally allowed to be shown, and I just wanted to stay in that room with you forever, but of course, Wes and David had to ruin it... I guess nothing could have compared to that day, and then to win regional's it was... amazing. You saved me Blaine. You might not know it, and you might not think it, but you did. You save me, and you still do. I love you, and I always will, so do you ever forget that...' _

He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to find his girls sitting in front of him, their hands clasped together between then, watching their father, with sad eyes. Blaine handed them the photo, and stood up, pulling on his shoes and watching as the girls said something to each other, and then return the photo to the nightstand, before leaving Blaine alone once more in the room, calling after him to hurry up, because it was going to get dark soon. Blaine chuckled, and followed the girls out into the hallway, shoes and jackets on quicker than normal, and shoving his wallet and keys into his hands, before yanking open the front door and running to the car. Luckily, the rain had slowed a little, so it wouldn't be as bad, standing in the middle of the Gardens. Blaine always does it this way. He will go in the morning, spend a few hours with Kurt, and then take the girls in the afternoon. Aliyah is eleven, and always requests that she have time alone with her father. Blaine understands, he does the same thing, but Renee is still a bit young to fully understand, she just sits with Aliyah and tells story after story about school, and her friends, and Blaine listens to the same things he's heard over and over, but it doesn't matter... because it's their family and it's Kurt... and it makes him feel whole again...

* * *

Aliyah is always the one to change the flowers. She and Renee will take it in turns, each picking flowers and placing them down. For an eight and eleven year old, they're closer than any other siblings Blaine knows. He's not sure about Puck's kids, but he knows that he couldn't have asked for better children. He doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't have them. When they arrive at the gardens, Aliyah and Renee practically bolt out of the car, and Blaine gets that tight feeling in his chest again, but forces the tears back. He's already had a cry this morning... he promised himself he wouldn't do it again. When they reach the grave however, there is a man standing there... the man from the mansion... Blaine doesn't know what to say... If he should be angry, or if he should make polite conversation, either way, Aliyah doesn't seem to like the fact that this stranger is standing at her father's grave, and doesn't bother to say anything as she places the flowers down. Blaine doesn't let go of Renee's hand, and when the man spots him, he doesn't make eye contact, instead watching his eldest daughter.

'Twice in one day... must mean alot to you,' the man said, approaching them

'He meant the world to me,' Blaine replied, aware that Renee is trying to pull him in the direction of Aliyah

'Brother?' the man asked

'My husband,' Blaine replied, and Renee looked between the creepy man and her father, before Aliyah called her over, and she let go of Blaine's hand

'I'm sorry for your loss. I'm Lachlan; I live in the mansion over the road. My sister works for Kurt, Maddie,' he said, but Blaine just nodded, not looking at him... does Lachlan think he really cares?

Obviously getting the point, Lachlan leaves, and Blaine approaches his two girls, just in time to hear the end of the small speech Aliyah was giving...

* * *

'_Papa misses you dad. We miss you too. All the time, and I know people might say that we're not old enough, but honestly, we are, and sometimes I just want to hug you and tell you stories about all the kids at school, and I know that Nay ... Nay is the best painter in her class. Even at eight, she's creating better drawings than some of the other kids... It's not fair you know... I'm not mad at you... Aunt Quinn said that it's okay, but I'm not. I just miss you and I w-want... I want you to be here... I don't want that creepy man to be looking at papa the way he was... w-we l-love you... always and forever' _

Blaine can't help it this time; he lets the tears fall... again. When did his little girl grow up so much? Why is Kurt missing all of this? What way was Lachlan looking at him that Aliyah didn't like? He's not interested in the man; if that's what she's thinking... not that she should be... she's eleven for god's sake... Blaine remembers the time, when he asked her what he favourite place in the world was, and she said it was with him, Renee and Kurt... It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realise that it's here she means... this is her favourite place, even if Kurt won't answer her back, or tell her that everything is going to be okay, or that he's proud of her, even though Blaine knows he is. When the girls turn around to face their papa, he wishes he'd brought tissues, because they're all crying... Blaine pulls them into a hug, and he swears, just for a moment, that Kurt is with them, hugging them all to, whispering that he loves them all in their ears, and placing a soft kiss on Blaine's temple... he swears, but he won't even tell anyone, because they'd think him crazy...

* * *

It's two days later, when Lachlan shows up at the house, knocking on the door, and surprising Blaine, who had been in the studio, interrupted by Wes, explaining that there was, and he quoted "a fucking handsome man at the door looking for him" before winking and stalking back into the lounge room, leaving the tenor alone with the brother of Kurt's assistant. He doesn't know how Lachlan located the house, maybe he got the address from his sister, but there is something about it that Blaine just finds... disconcerting... he doesn't even really know him, and he thinks its okay to just show up here? Lachlan hands him a folder with his name on it, explaining that it's from Maddie, and that she needs him to look over it, and sign it. He thanks the man, closing the door, only to have it stopped by Lachlan's foot. Blaine's about ready to call Wes and David as reinforcements, but its Quinn and Finn arriving home that saves the phone call. Quinn almost drops the bag of shopping she's holding, looking at Lachlan, and wondering where on earth this man had come from, and why he was here, at her brother-in-laws house... Blaine doesn't seem to happy that Finn invites the guy in to join them for dinner, closing the door, and heading back into the studio... at least in there he doesn't have to talk to Lachlan... whoever the fuck this guy is, he doesn't want him around his children, or his house... Finn however, seems to believe that setting Blaine and Lachlan up on a date is the remedy that Blaine needs to move forward. It's pretentious, and if the children weren't in the room, he would stab Finn with the fork he's holding. Lachlan just says that he'd love to go out for a drink with Blaine sometime, and leaves his number on the bulletin board, before Quinn leads him into the lounge where they have drinks. She's intrigued by this guy... first, he's gay because he accepted a date with Blaine... second, he's too good to be true... there has to be something wrong with this guy... a sordid past... and mass murders... something... Third, there's a voice in his head telling him that he's making up bogus excuses to push this guy away, and keep living in this cave he calls a life.

'So, when can I be expecting a call from you Blaine?' Lachlan asks, as Aliyah sits herself down beside Quinn, smiling as her aunt begins to braid her chestnut coloured hair

'Dude, you're a little forward don't you think? At least give him time to think about it... geez,' Finn said, and Blaine shot him a look of thanks

'What's to think about Finn? It's been five years... Kurt said he wanted Blaine to be happy, maybe going out with Lachlan will help you to achieve Kurt's final wishes...' Quinn said, and Blaine wanted to throw something at her

'Sure, he also wanted me to bungy jump off the top of the Eifel tower, and I haven't done that yet... maybe I'll fly to fucking Paris and do that...' Blaine replied, standing and leaving the room

'So is that a yes?' Lachlan asked, earning a glare from Finn and Aliyah.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Continue, or leave it? The more reviews, favourites and alerts, the more i'll write. Thanks to the loyals, and if you're new, welcome. Enjoy what's to come. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
